Chikara Yotsubashi
ツ |romaji= Yotsubashi Chikara |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= Light Brown |eye= |quirk= |status= Deceased |family= Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Rikiya Yotsubashi (Son) |occupation=Villain Grand commander of the Meta Liberation Army (Formerly) |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 171 (Mentioned) |debutanime= Episode 82 (Mentioned) |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= }} ツ |Yotsubashi Chikara}}, also known as , was an infamous villain and the grand commander and founder of the past Meta Liberation Army. He was the father of Rikiya Yotsubashi. Appearance When he was alive, Chikara had long, light brown hair worn in a simple ponytail and wore what seems to be a military uniform. Around his eyes, there appears to be a strange black blotch that apparently functions as some sort of mask. History Chikara was born to an unnamed mother. As he grew up, he was treated with disdain by his peers because of his Quirk, which left his mother distraught at being rejected. At some point, his mother was murdered because of her support of her son's uniqueness and her death became a stepping stone for his future. With the proliferation of Quirks, the government began to regulate their use. Chikara was against this control system, believing that free use of Quirks is a basic human right. To fight for that ideal, he founded the Meta Liberation Army and adopted the name Destro, promising to be the man who would "destroy the Status Quo". He and his organization spent years opposing the country that advanced in establishing superhuman laws. At the end of his campaign, he was defeated, the Meta Liberation Army disbanded, and the majority of the members captured. During the years in which he was in prison, he wrote a biographical book exposing his ideals. After completing his writing, Chikara committed suicide. Unknown to the world, he had produced a son named Rikiya Yotsubashi Legacy Even years after his death, his book continues to be published, and with the retirement of All Might, it is inspiring a new generation of villains who follow his ideals of Quirk liberation. When Gentle Criminal mentioned Destro, alongside some of the world's most infamous villain figures, he putting him in the same breath as the likes of All For One. Destro's son was raised by his army's surviving acolytes, who hid his origins from the rest of the world and grooming since childhood to bear the mantle of Destro, restoring the Meta Liberation Army once more. Rikiya amassed an army of thousands and took up the codename Re-Destro to honor his father's memory. Abilities Overall Abilities: Chikara's abilities are largely unknown, however, he has been compared to the extremely powerful All For One. Leadership Skills: Chikara was the supreme commander of the Meta Liberation Army which opposed a number of nations for several years until its ultimate defeat. Quirk Unnamed Quirk: Chikara's type of Quirk and its abilities are unknown. It is possibly similar to his son's Quirk, which allows him to turn frustration into raw power. Trivia *Yotsubashi is the name of a railway station in Osaka, Japan. *Destro’s story is similar to that of Yukio Mishima (Kimitake Hiraoka), an author who staged a coup of a single military base in an attempt to persuade them to take up arms against the pacifistic constitution instituted following WWII. When the soldiers would not be persuaded, he and an associate committed seppuku. *Chikara’s first name is composed of the kanji for and , and his last name is and . ** is a Japanese word for "strength". *Destro shares the same name with the G.I. Joe villain Destro. References Site Navigation pl:Destro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists